callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wunderwaffe DG-2
Wunderwaffe DG-2, (pronounced Vunter-vaffe, English Translation: Wonder/Miracle Weapon DG-2 ) is a new weapon introduced in Shi No Numa, which came out June 11, 2009 for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 along with three other multiplayer maps. Doctor Richtofen is presumed to have created, used, and/or seen a Wunderwaffe DG-2 before, as he seems to recognize it whenever he obtains it from the Mystery Box. The DG-2 is the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current, in-game it is incredibly powerful, sending a bolt of lightning at the targeted enemy, killing it instantly. The bolt then proceeds to hit any other nearby enemies, with no obvious diminished power. These unique attributes, along with its low ammunition capacity (3 charges in a magazine, 15 altogether) and very short range, make it an ideal 'Last-Resort' or 'Room-Clearing' weapon. Without Pack-a-Punch, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 can not kill more than 10 zombies at a time. However, if on Solo play, you can finish off an entire round with 3 shots since there is a 24 zombie max (on solo). It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. Because of its recoil, you should shoot the ground to kill the zombies so it won't miss. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Ununpentium, better known as Element 115. The Ununpentium then generates electricity which is contained in three vacuum tube power cells (that resemble light bulbs) that you reload into the Wunderwaffe. Whenever you reload it, you have to eject the vacuum tubes and insert new ones before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. The "Power Switch" is the small red lever in front of the vacuum tubes in the picture to the right. The Wunderwaffe is not popular due to it's small ammo size and friendly fire abilitily. Pack-a-Punch machine *If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is put in Der Riese's Pack-a-Punch Machine, it will have red electricity and will be renamed to "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ" and kills up to 20 zombies at a time. It will also receive an ammo boost; 30 charges and a magazine size of 6. Beware, the splash damage is increased greatly, enough to down the user in two hits, even with Juggernog. If you do not have juggernog, and you are hit with the splash damage, you will be downed instantly. With juggernog, the Wunderwaffe will take 2-3 hits to down you after being hit by the splash damage. Also, if you recover from the splash damage from the wunderwaffe, you will still be downed on only 2 hits, as if you didn't have juggernog. You should be careful when upgrading the wunderwaffe because of the splash damage's effect on juggernog. Trivia * The file name for the Wunderwaffe is "Tesla". * Because the file name is "Tesla", a possible way it fires the electricity bolt is through a Tesla coil. * DG could stand for "Die Glocke," a UFO that was designated the real Der Riese. This would make sense, since it's the DG-2 or the Die Glocke 2. * The Wunderwaffe does not have crosshairs, instead it has a small reticule in the center of the screen. * Said reticule does not get bigger when walking or smaller when crouching, so it can be used when running from many zombies with better effect than a machine gun. * The reticule for the Artillery strike on Little Resistance is extremely similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. * On Shi No Numa, it causes slight damage to the shooter if the electricity hits near them. Although on Der Riese, the Standard Wunderwaffe can slowly drain the holders health. Even after being shocked and waiting around 10/15 seconds, you are still incredibly weak. The problem gets even worse with the upgraded version * If you kill a large group of zombies with the DG-2, you will hear a strange ping or sound. This is most likely because it is the sound of a headshot, which it chances are increased due to the spread of the electricity. * In Der Riese, one of the radio messages references the Wunderwaffe. When activated, it replays a conversation between a Doctor Maxis and a unknown woman named Sophia. Maxis talks about the Wunderwaffe, saying "The Wunderwaffe has exceeded beyond the first expectations; And that with a little more testing, the Wunderwaffe could be put into mass production for the troops in the front lines." * If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is upgraded by the Pack-A-Punch machine to the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, you will notice that it reloads faster than the original Wunderwaffe. * It is possible for two people to get the Wunderwaffe in one game at the same time. *The Wunderwaffe is the only weapon you can use to kill teammates with. This can only be accomplished, though, if one fires the Wunderwaffe RIGHT next to the teammate. This will down them instantly on Shi No Numa, but it takes two shots on Der Riese. *The Wunderwaffe, when upgraded, holds six shots, but still only has 3 "Lightbulb" cartridges on the side. It's entirely possible, however, that the upgraded weapon holds enough power for 2 shots in each cartridge. *It appears there is room for 3 other Lightbulb cartridges on the other side, making the max ammo 6, or when Pack a Punched, 12. *The upgraded Wunderwaffe becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. *There is a very rare glitch on Shi No Numa where you can get 3 Wunderwaffe DG-2s. *The Wunderwaffe's technology could become reality as a device for the storage of elecrical currents has been created and is known as a Leyden jar. it stores up electricity and discharges it all at once when the wiring from the filament is touched against any conductive metal. *In both Shi No Numa and Der Riese, Dr.Richtofen sometimes reveals that he made most advanced nazi technology but later denies it. This could mean that he made these machines (including the Wunderwaffe DG-2) for the illuminati or because the "voices In his Head" told him to. *In Der Riese, if you get either the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, or the monkey bomb, there is a short electric guitar beat. Gallery File:Wunderwaffe_DG-2.jpg|First-person view. File:Ironsightsww.png|Iron Sights. File:Picture_2.png|The Wunderwaffe in action. File:Wunderwaffehud.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2's effect on a Zombie. File:2close.png|What happens when you fire the weapon too close to yourself. File:Wwdg2.jpg|The character Nikolai Belinski holding the Wunderwaffe DG-2 File:Picture_1.png|Dr. Richtofen gets the Wunderwaffe out of the mystery box. File:PaP_DG-2.jpg|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ File:Reladwaffle.png|The DG-3 reloading. Note that there are 6 prongs on the "lightbulbs" and spaces for these prongs in the DG-3. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons